


Superheroes Just Hangout Sometimes Too

by closette



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Basically powerful men gossiping like we do, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closette/pseuds/closette
Summary: People who are close with each other hang out in the same ways, even if you're superheroes. Dick forgets that.





	Superheroes Just Hangout Sometimes Too

**Author's Note:**

> No reason for this fic except that this [adorable art](https://www.deviantart.com/biazerod/art/Superbat-Cape-610332003) by BlazeRod spoke to me.

Dick finally arrives at the Cave after a long commute from Bludhaven. He knows Bruce hates it when he drops by unannounced, simply because the man likes to follow a schedule, and he has this tendency to drop everything when Dick swings by.

  
But he could really use help from Bruce with a case he's working on, and he doesn't have enough emotional bandwith to be considerate about it.

  
He's too close to the evidence: fresh eyes will get him new perspectives. Then maybe he can finally get more than four hours of sleep at a time.

  
Approaching the monitors, the sight that greets him makes him stop and gape.

  
Superman, the Most Powerful Man In The World, was floating beside Batman.

Batman, the man entrusted with the kill-switch to said most powerful man in the world.

  
With his chin resting on Batman's shoulder.

  
While Batman's cape is covering his head like a hoodie.

  
The two of them were looking up the screen, Batman continuing to type and write as if nothing's happening, Superman looking like he's deep in thought.

  
Dick rubbed his eyes. Maybe it's the sleep-deprivation? It's so unreal, seeing the two people he respects the most looking like a guy just going on with his paperwork and his puppy cuddling him.

  
Superman says from Bruce's shoulder, "You're right, wearing a hoodie is restrictive and fussy. I don't know how Shazam and Green Arrow do it."

  
Batman continues to type."I don't blame the 14 year-old, since he didn't exactly have a choice. But Oliver just does it to look cool, I'm sure. Restriciting peripheral vision to look 'badass' sounds just like him."

  
"You're really not in the position to criticize someone else's costume choice."

  
"For the record, this is _armor_. Also, the way I look has mythos behind it. Remember? The bat through the window? Conquering my fears and all that?"

  
"Lucky you have all that _gravitas_ to distract everyone from your pointy ears."

  
"Clark, there was a period of time when your underwear was outside your pants, so forgive me if I disregard anything you say."

  
"Good thing your Robins didn't inherit your awful Superhero fashion sense. I really like Jason's look. Very _rebellious_."

  
"Me too, but don't let him know that. He might change it just to spite me."

  
_Oh_ _my_ _god_ _these_ _two_ _are_ _the_ _leaders_ _of_ _the_ _Justice_ _League_.

  
Superman hums. "I'm feeling kind of warm and comfortable, like this. This cape really insulates well." And he closes his eyes.

  
Batman quirked an eyebrow. "Can you actually sleep while floating?"

  
_That's_ _what_ _you_ _ask_ _about_? Dick thinks.

  
"Yeah, with enough training flying becomes like a background reflex, like breathing."

  
"Huh, that's new information."

  
"You're noting it down in your data sheet about Kryptonians, aren't you."

  
"Maybe."

  
Dick raises his phone and takes a picture, then slowly backs away.

  
Batman looks at him. "Dick, why are you still standing all the way over there? Also delete that picture."

  
Superman kept on napping.

  
"Nope!" Then Dick sprints quickly towards the stairs - he doubts Bruce will just shove Clark off to follow him.

  
He can't wait to show the others.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Bruce, but he needs a Clark to keep him from taking himself too seriously. Also vice versa.


End file.
